


[Podfic] Gondor Has No Buttons, Gondor Needs No Buttons

by sophinisba



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anachronistic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Cultural Differences, Field of Cormallen, Hobbits, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Minas Tirith, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A story I wrote, read aloud: "Pippin learns about a useful feature of the uniform of the Guards of the Citadel. Merry comes up with other uses for it."





	[Podfic] Gondor Has No Buttons, Gondor Needs No Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gondor Has No Buttons, Gondor Needs No Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55141) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> Podfic recorded for the "teasing" square on my Kink Bingo Card, August 2010. At the time it was my longest podfic. (Aw.)

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Gondor%20Has%20No%20Buttons,%20Gondor%20Needs%20No%20Buttons.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 33 minutes

  
---


End file.
